7 Dias de Diversion
by Loki-Boom2
Summary: Por cuestiones del destino, 2 adolescentes se conocen durante la ultima semana de vacaciones... ¿que sentimiento empieza a surgir? AVISO: NO APTO PARA DxC FANS NI DxG FANS


Hola! no saben como extrañe subir fic a FF... pero ahora estoy de regreso, en nueva cuenta :D:D

HORA DEL DISCLAMER!

**Disclamer: ni Total Drama ni W.I.T.C.H. me pertecen, les pertencen a sus respectivos creadores**

Y una advertencia...

**Advertencia: Este fic no es apto para fanaticos del DxC ni del DxG... si eres de mente abierta a todo leelo son problemas, si despues no te gusta no digas que no te lo adverti**

Ahi esta todo lo que tenia que hacer, la advertencia la deje por razones obias -.-

Pero... ahroa que me acuerdo, debo aclarar que si en una converzacion por telefono que hay en el cap aparece una barra "/" - (esa) significa que la persona del otro lado les esta hablando, pero no lo escribo, eso se los dejo a su imaginacion ;D

Ahora si, despues de tanto tiempo, PUBLICO EL COMIENZO DE UN FIC!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Los hechos y personajes son todos ficticios. **

**Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****

**Domingo: Día del Suceso**

Caminando por las calles se encuentran dos jóvenes, tan iguales como diferentes, ambos con una cara para nada bonita, cada uno con sus motivos. Uno de ellos es un chico de 16 años, se notaba que era hombre peor no se le veía mucho la cara, gracias a que la tenía tapada con la capucha de su campera, ojos claros, barbita, piercings y un mohicano verde. La segunda persona era una joven también de 16, también se cubría con su capucha, cabello corto pelirrojo y ojos castaños. Ambos venían de distintos lugares, ambos caminaban en direcciones diferentes, pero el lugar donde se sentaron a descansar y dejar ir un largo "Uffffffffffffff…" resulto ser el mismo, un banco simple, blanco y con algo de suciedad, ubicado en un pequeño parque. Ambos, al escuchar a alguien decir lo mismo se miraron algo sorprendidos, ya que no esperaban encontrarse con alguien.

-¿Por qué ese "Ufff…"?- pregunta el chico

-Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo- le dice algo divertida la joven

-Toche linda, pero las damas van primero- le contesta el chico divertido y con su actitud de siempre, logrando sacar una pequeña risa de la chica

-Pues, vine con mi madre, mi padrastro y mi hermanito de vacaciones por una semana, pero me molesta un poco porque, aparte de que no me dijeron nada de que iríamos de vacaciones a Canadá, resulta que nos quedaremos aquí, en la misma ciudad donde nací y crecí hasta los 12 años cuando me mudé a Heatherfield- le cuenta toda la historia la joven

-¿Vivías aquí en Toronto?- le pregunta sorprendido el chico, a lo cual al chica asiente -¿Como es que nunca te he visto?

-Tal vez si lo hiciste pero, como han pasado varios años desde aquel entones y crecí, no me reconozcas- le contesta divertida la joven a lo que él ríe un poco, no pasaron ni 5 minutos y pensaba que esta chica tenía actitud -¿y tú qué? ¿No me dirás por que esa cara?

-Es que, no creo que lo entiendas- al decir eso la joven lo miro con una de esas caras que te dicen "No importa, quiero saber aunque digas que no lo entenderé" –bueno, pues digamos que en un grupo de personas yo cometí un error, antes no me arrepentía pero ahora sí, y ahora todos me odian a mi a la otra persona involucrada en lo que ocurrió- trataba de darle mínimos datos posibles, porque si mencionaba algo relacionado con el reality, quien sabe como iba a reaccionar

-¿Por qué no me cuentas mejor lo ocurrido? Tal vez pueda ayudar-le pregunta la chica

-Lo que pasa es que, no se como reaccionarias si te lo contara- no sonaba muy seguro, lo cual no es muy común ver en él, la chica rió un poco, lo cual extrañó al chico -¿qué es gracioso?

-¿Acaso piensas que no se con quien hablo?- con esa pregunta el chico levanto la única ceja que tenia extrañado, la chica rió de nuevo –Por favor, eres Duncan ex-campista de "Isla del Drama", ganador del millón de dólares en "Luz, Drama, Acción" y quedaste quinto por eliminación en el Serengueti en "Drama Total Gira Mundial"- el famoso punk se sorprendió, lo había reconocido y la chica actuó como si nada

-¿Cómo me reconociste?- le pregunta sacándose la capucha, ya no tenía sentido tenerla puesta si sabía quien es

-No fue tan difícil, principalmente porque reconocí tu rostro, es decir ¿Cuántas personas conoces que tengan una uniceja en vez de dos? Tienes suerte de que cuando camines la gente ande metida en sus asuntos porque si no serías mas perseguido que Justin Gayber, digo Bieber- eso último los hizo reír a ambos, dando de por seguro que no les agradaba ese cantante de su misma edad. -pero lo que me hizo estar 100% segura fue cuando contaste tu relato, si se lo hubieras contado a alguien más hubiera dudado, pero yo solo confirme lo que pensaba

-Entonces, haz visto el programa

-Si, en realidad una amiga nos lo hacia ver a mi y a otras chicas, pero admito haber reído algunas veces como cuando Izzy le disparó un dardo tranquilizante a Heather en su trasero- ambos volvieron a reír, esos momentos en la isla son inolvidables –pero tranquilo, no te delatare y así no te empezarán a perseguir

-Gracias, pero ¿a quién debo agradecerle por eso?- pregunta divertido a lo que la chica se quita la capucha dejando a la vista su rostro, Duncan al verla sintió un cosquilleo, algo que JAMÁS en su vida había sentido, ni siquiera por Courtney, ya le parecía alguien interesante por como charlaban, pero al verla sintió algo, no lo podía describir, ni estaba seguro de que era.

-Will- estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que la voz de esa chica lo hizo volver a la realidad –mi nombre es Will- le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa a la cual el punk correspondió. De pronto, como si fuera obra del destino, se largo a llover, por lo que ambos se volvieron a poner las capuchas. Duncan logra ver cerca de donde estaban una cafetería que no estaba demasiado lejos.

-Vayamos hacia esa cafetería hasta que la lluvia pare- le dice apuntando hacia donde él le dijo

-Solo si tu pagas- le dice divertida a lo que él sonríe divertido mientras le asiente para correr hacia la cafetería tratando de no resbalarse.

Corrieron hasta que por fin llegaron, pero llegaron chorreando un poco, porque la lluvia había aumentado, por lo que las personas en aquella cafetería, la mayoría adolescentes, se les quedaron viendo sorprendidos, y luego sus rostros eran de muchísima sorpresa al ver a Duncan junto a una chica que no es ni Courtney ni Gwen. Las miradas de todos incomodaban a Will, en cambio a Duncan lo ponían molesto -¡¿Ustedes que miran?- les pregunta súper molesto, logrando que todos los mirones vuelvan a lo suyo, pero no sin cuchichearse entre ellos. Ambos adolescentes mojados se sentaron en una mesa que se podía ver desde afuera, y los adolescentes que vieron el programa y veían al par por la ventana también se cuchicheaban o les lanzaban miradas asesinas, bueno las miradas asesinas a Duncan.

-¿Siempre pasa esto?- le pregunta la pelirroja

-Sí, desde lo ocurrido en Drama Total Gira Mundial nos odian a mí y a Gwen

-Debe ser duro para ambos, me refiero a que no podrán seguir saliendo si esas fanáticas los persiguen todo el tiempo

-¿Qué? Gwen y yo ya no somos novios- dicho esto la pelirroja quedó en shock

-¿Enserio?- le pregunta muy sorprendida, el asiente -¿por qué?

-Lo que ocurrió en el avión fue un error, Gwen y yo hablamos sobre eso y decidimos terminar… pero seguimos siendo amigos- le explica Duncan, como si ya se lo hubieran preguntado antes, y si lo habían hecho

-Lamento si soy una entrometida pero…- fue cortada antes de que pudiera decir algo más

-Créeme, ya no me gusta Courtney, tal vez si pase buenos momentos con ella, pero eso no evita que sea enormemente fastidiosa- también le dice eso como si no fuera novedad

-Wow, esa sí que no me la esperaba- en eso llego un mesero hasta ellos

-¿Qué van a pedir?- pregunta con una lapicera y un anotador listo para anotar sus pedidos

-Yo solo quiero café y una magdalena* rellena de dulce de leche- le dijo Will

-Y yo también quiero un café pero con un pedazo de chocotorta*- el mesero anotó el segundo pedido y se retiró a la cocina

-¿Quién diría que te ibas a pedir el pedido mega dulce?- le dice divertida

-¿Acaso comer chocolate es un crimen?- le responde igual de divertido

-¿Tú me vas a cuestionar sobre el crimen? Oh discúlpame, me confundí de sujeto, mejor debería ir a buscar al tipo de CSI* para hablar sobre el crimen- ahí ninguno pudo evitar reírse, ambos la pasaban bien en compañía del otro. Así siguieron conversando hasta que sus pedidos llegaron, y uno de esos pedidos dejo en shock a ambos adolescentes

-Wow- eso es lo único que pudieron decir

-Creo que deberían poner un letrero afuera que diga que las porciones son gigantes- dijo sorprendida la joven pelirroja

-Tú tienes suerte, al menos tu magdalena es pequeña- le dice ahora el punk comiendo un pedazo de la chocotorta

-Tú eres el de la suerte, esa chocotorta se ve muy tentadora y deliciosa- le Will con los ojos fijos en la chocotorta, que ni se dio cuenta cuando empezó a babear

-Se nota, porque estas babeando- la pelirroja al notarlo se sonrojo y se limpió la baba con una servilleta –come un pedazo- le dice acercándole el plato con la chocotorta

-No, tú la pediste, además yo ni empecé mi magdalena- niega la pelirroja mientras toma un sorbo de su café

-Insisto- ¿acaso Duncan, el delincuente juvenil, ahora odiado por casi todos y soltero, estaba ofreciéndole algo y siendo amable con ella? Esa no se la esperaba por nada del mundo

-Gracias- acepto finalmente comienzo un pedazo de chocotorta, para luego masticarlo lentamente y saborear su sabor –oh dios, esta riquísima- dice de lo más contenta, hasta que se percató de que algo a su izquierda le faltaba -¡oye! Eso es mío- exclama mirando a cierto punk con cierta magdalena

-Si te daba un pedazo de mi chocotorta, merezco a cambio un mordisco de tu magdalena- ya decía ella que el Duncan amable no duraría por siempre, por lo que solo veía como el punk le daba un mordisco a su magdalena la cual, al ser rellena de dulce de leche, dejo manchas del dulce en el rostro del chico del mohicano. -¿De qué te ríes?- le pregunta al ver a la pelirroja tratando de contener su risa, inútilmente

-Quédate quieto- le dice mientras agarra una servilleta para acercarse hacia el rostro de Duncan y lo pasaba con suavidad sobre las manchas de dulce de leche. Este se sorprendió por la acción de la pelirroja, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso, lo cual no es muy común para él sentirse así solo por una chica, y menos aun si la acaba de conocer por mera coincidencia –Ya esta- dice terminando de limpiarle el dulce, hasta que sintió la mirada del resto de las personas sobre ella, lo que la puso nerviosa e incómoda a la vez. Se pudo relajar un poco al escuchar su celular sonar con su tonito del croar de las ranas, aunque también sonó al mismo tiempo una canción punk, que supo de inmediato que proviene del celular de Duncan.

-¿Hola?- preguntan ambos, contestando a la vez sus respectivos celulares -¿madre? –y en ambos casos, sus madres estaban del otro lado del teléfono

-Solo quise salir a recorrer la ciudad, hace muchos años que nos mudamos y quise orientarme para recordar donde estaba todo- le explica a su madre Will, con un tono de voz como si quisiera que su madre no se preocupe tanto por ella

-Fui a caminar ¿eso es un delito?/¡Necesitaba aire!- Duncan sentía algo parecido, aunque sea la "oveja negra" de su familia, le daba cosa que siempre se preocupen por él, cuando generalmente son ellos los que lo envían a prisión

-Estoy en una cafetería en frente de un parque que queda a unas cuadras del hotel desde que comenzó a llover/No, estoy con un chico que conocí en el parque/¡Mamá! ¡Apenas lo conozco!- la muchacha se sonrojó con la pregunta de su madre

-Estoy en la cafetería de luces de neón, esa que esta cerca de casa/Estoy con una chica que conocí en el parque que está en frente/Sí, es simpática/¡Apenas la conozco!- el punk se puso nervioso por la pequeña insinuación de su madre

-Esta bien, ya voy para allá- ambos adolescentes dijeron eso para luego cortar las llamadas que tenían con sus respectivas madres, dejando sus celulares uno al lado del otro.

-Lo lamento pero ya debo irme, mi madre me requiere en casa por mi hermanito- le dice Will

-Yo también tengo que irme, pero no para cuidar a mis hermanos-le dice Duncan mientras llama al mesero para que les traiga la cuenta para pagar y luego irse –Deja, yo pago- le dice a la pelirroja al ver que sacaba algunos billetes

-Yo solo bromeaba con lo de "Solo si tú pagas"- dice sorprendida la chica por la actitud del chico del mohicano

-Tómalo como un regalito de bienvenida a Toronto- le sonríe, pero con una de sus sonrisas sinceras que casi nunca se veían, mientras le pagaba al mesero que llegó con la cuenta.

Luego de pagar agarraron sus celulares, salieron de la cafetería mientras ahora solo caía una llovizna, tomaron un taxi y la primer parada que hicieron fue en el hotel donde se hospeda la pelirroja por 1 semana, para luego ir directo a la casa del punk.

Dos horas pasaron desde que llegó hasta la habitación del hotel donde se hospeda, para encargarse de cuidar a su hermanito mientras su madre y padrastro salían a cenar a fuera. Solo pasaron 15 minutos desde que se quedó sola con su hermanito para cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía su celular. Si tenía uno en el bolsillo de su campera, pero este era negro con el sticker de una calavera atrás, y además estaba algo golpeado. Se había llevado por error el celular de Duncan. Después de eso se olvidó del tema mirando un rato la televisión, hasta que el sonido de una canción punk resonó por todo el apartamento, llamando la atención tanto de la muchacha como de más joven de su familia. No sabía si contestarlo o dejar que la contestadora haga su trabajo, pero optó por la opción más difícil, contestar y fingir una voz de hombre, lo cual la haría sentirse ridícula.

-Hola, lo siento si mi voz hoy suena diferente es que- su voz de hombre era tan creíble que solo un bobo caería ante tal farsa -me agarro bronquitis y conjuntivitis por lo que no estoy apta para hacer nada por al menos, 2 días mínimo- se inventó una excusa para su horrible intento de voz masculina –pero decime para que llamaste, debiste llamar por alguna razón sino acabo de desperdiciar mi tiempo- la parte de imitar la actitud del punk fue también difícil para Will –así que mande de una vez- esto de imitar a otro le resultaba muy difícil

Sin embargo, se sorprendió a más no poder al escuchar la voz de quien estaba del otro lado de la línea.

-Eres buena con las excusas, pero si tratas de excusarte como yo recuerda que la bronquitis me afectaría mi respiración no mi voz, hasta yo lo se- una voz ronca masculina pero a la vez familiar le contesto

****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-****

**Magdalena: en otros paises es mejor conocido como Muffin, Panquesito o algo asi :P**

**Chocotorta: es la delicia mas rica del mundo! aunque solo la conozcan en Argentina... si tienen curiosidad busquen la receta en google y preparenla, les juro que es MEGA RIQUISIMA**

**CSI: es un programa mas conocido que la Chocotorta, a mi no me gusta, pero mis viejos lo ven, asi que lo use para el cap**

Espero que les haya gustado el primer cap, habran 7 por cada día de la semana, si los personajes me quedaron muy OoC avisenme para correjirlo...

Recuerden que hace mucho que no subo fics a FF, por lo tanto perdi experiencia, si me dejan algunos consejos para ir mejorando de a poco se los agradeceria mucho :3


End file.
